


Kitchen sex

by teenagewerewolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Christmas aprons ;D, Gen, Kitchen sex ;D, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewerewolves/pseuds/teenagewerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this ages ago. It is like the definition of bad porn, I apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen sex

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by: http://darrishs.tumblr.com/post/100889695125/who-thought-it-was-a-good-idea-to-go-texas-for but the link doesn't seem to work any more.

Who thought it was a good idea to go Texas for Christmas? Stinking hot Texas.

Derek and Jordan had recently stop purposefully trying to hide their relationship from the rest of the pack. While they weren't explicit in telling everybody, their actions often gave it away. Fleeting touches here, lingering stares there...

Derek thought, with everything in Beacon Hills quiet, that the two would get away. "Texas," he said, "it'll be great." Jordan did want to get away from the madness of Beacon Hills, so he agreed.

One plane trip, a rental car, which Derek commented on as being "poorly looked after", and a large shop for their two-week stay later, they found themselves at a secluded cabin-come-shack in what must be the only green 'forest' in Texas.

Jordan had to admit that Derek had done well. The cabin was a beautiful one-story house made out of pine wood with a green arching roof. It had a fireplace, not that they really need one, and was fully furnished with similar pine furniture and decorations.

The photos on the walls weren't old and, thankfully, there aren't any taxidermied deer heads hanging around either. Jordan can take the heat, but he was still astounded to see that the place had air conditioners. They've had them on non stop since they got there.

"You bought a turkey and a duck?" Jordan asks.

Derek nods. "Yes, why?"

"Are we having both for dinner?"

Derek stands up from the couch and walks into the kitchen where he stands behind Jordan and rests his chin on his shoulder.

"No, you pick one, I don't mind."

"Duck it is."

Jordan is wearing an apron he found on the wall. Coincidentally a Christmas apron, with red trim and a picture of a large turkey on a plate surrounded by holly on the front of it.

"I really love this," Derek says as he wraps his hands around Jordan's front.

Jordan responds by giving Derek a kiss on the temple. "Me too."

He goes to move but Derek holds him still. His tongue darts out and licks vertically along the side of his boyfriend's neck.

Oh.  _Oh_.

"Nobody's around," Derek says as he places a kiss on Jordan's neck.

His hands slip under the apron that Jordan is wearing and find his belt buckle. They undo it as Derek continues to plants kisses and licks on Jordan. He's now pressed flush against his back.

Nobody's around, like Derek said, which is exactly why he's only been wearing boxers and a singlet. It's too hot to wear anything else. He doesn't know why Jordan has been wearing jeans inside, but it doesn't matter now because the belt that held them up and the jeans themselves are around Jordan's ankles.

Derek's hands' next task is to get Jordan's shirt off.

Jordan goes to remove the apron but Derek stops him. "Keep it," he says through a growl. "Gonna fuck you with it on."

He somehow manages to remove his shirt. Derek has escalated to small nips now, biting Jordan's neck and shoulders. When Jordan's tan back fully presents itself, Derek kisses down it, occasionally running his teeth over a patch of skin making Jordan moan and leaving a red mark.

His hands caress the man's light, sparse treasure trail, occasionally dipping into his briefs then moving back out like a tease. When Jordan moans at the loss Derek laughs.

Derek takes a step back to admire the man's body and the pile of clothes at his feet. He just has one more article to add to it; Jordan's briefs. He hooks his fingers under their waistband and flicks them down revealing the man's pale ass.

Jordan stands against the kitchen bench, right in front of the window that overlooks a whole lot of nothingness. His hands secure him against the bench while his bubbly ass protrudes slightly. Derek licks his lips then remembers that he himself is still clothed. He slips off his boxers and his singlet and pushes himself up against Jordan once more.

His cock is hard.  _So hard_. He slides it up the crevice between Jordan's ass cheeks as he reaches around and grabs Jordan's cock which leaks precum. Derek's palm encircles Jordan's cockhead to gather some precum, then he lathers his own cockhead with it.

"Moan for me," he says through gritted teeth as he spreads Jordan's cheeks and puts his cockhead to the pink hole. As he pushes in, he repeats himself, "Moan for  _me_."

The pain is excruciating because Derek is so fucking big, but at the time time that girth means it is oh-so pleasurable.

Jordan does exactly what Derek wants. He moans. He  _moans_. So loudly. His breath shudders when Derek's full length and girth is in him. Derek holds himself still for a second, allowing Jordan to become accustom to it. Then he begins to withdraw, almost to the tip, but then he stops. His lips latch on to Jordan's shoulder and begins to suck as he pushes his way back in, faster this time.

" _Derek..!_ " Jordan pants out as Derek's thrusts make his cock bounce. " _Derek!_ " He screeches once more as Derek hits his sweet spot...once...twice...three times. He feels like he could melt under Derek's touch...around Derek.

Derek's hands once again encircle Jordan, but this time, instead of going down, they travel up. They find Jordan's nipples and begin to pinch them.

"Derek... Down!  _Please_!" He could beg. He wants to beg. " _Please!_ " He repeats.

Jordan wants Derek to wank him...to  _massage_  him...to give him release, but that's not what Derek wants. Derek wants this. The first time they did this he made that clear to Jordan. He made it very, very clear, and despite what Jordan says now, he wants and is okay with it too. He's very okay with it.

"Derek! I...!" Jordan starts out, but Derek hitting his prostate interrupts him. Derek's hot, wet lips on his neck, his stiff cock in his ass, his fingers pinching Jordan's nipples is all too much, but at the same time it's  _not enough_.

"Derek, please..! I need to...I need to  _CUM."_ _  
_

"I'm almost–I'm almost," Derek says through wet pants. "I'm...–I'm... _in you._.." He's going to cum in Jordan. Hard, wet. _  
_

Jordan clenches himself. He doesn't really know how but he clenches something back there and he can feel Derek's girth feel bigger in him. It's not actually bigger, it's that Jordan is smaller. He continues to clench himself as much as he can, as fast as he can.

Derek has pushed him flush up against the bench.

"FUCK!" Derek screams, literally  _screams_  it. "KEEP! KEEP! KEEP GOING!"

His fingers no longer pinch Jordan's nipples. No, now his hands grope Jordan's body. His hips, his neck, his shoulders, whatever they can grab, they grope. His nails occasionally catch the skin, leaving red marks.

"Derek. Cum for me. Cum  _in_  me."

Jordan's voice is strained. His eyes are clenched shut, but he wants it. He wants all of it. He wants Derek's seed inside him, coating him, then he wanted Derek to use it as lube to fuck him some more. Fuck him so hard that he won't be able to walk tomorrow. Fuck him so hard that all he can do tomorrow is stay in bed, with Derek, and maybe fuck him some more.

"Fuck! Gonna...gonna....gonna!" Derek inhales every time he says a word. Then he grabs Jordan hard, like he's bear hugging him, and buries his head between Jordan's shoulder blades. He can taste sweat. He can smell it. He shudders against Jordan; he pants and moans into him.

" _CUMMING!!_ " He screeches as he unloads inside his mate. His cock pulses as he lets out his white side. Spurt after spurt of cum shoots from his cockhead and coats Jordan's insides.

He slows his pace. Jordan is panting, Derek is panting more. Derek's cockhead is unbelievably sensitive, but he still stays inside Jordan. He still tries to pump his mate. He wants to give him more. Derek might have unloaded, but he's by no means finished. He's about to pull out just so that he can harden himself up again when Jordan winces.

"Please, Derek, I want to cum."

He sounds so defeated. He isn't; but he knows that that turns Derek on. It's not weakness and it's not subordination, it's something else which he hasn't worked out how to aptly describe yet.

"Okay," Derek says. "Okay," he repeats as he pulls out and flips Jordan around, placing a wet, sloppy kiss-come-suck on his lips.

Jordan is still wearing that  _stupid_  apron, which makes Derek laughs slightly, at least as much as he can muster through a lack of breath from all that panting.

Derek's hands snake around to Jordan's back. They caress over his slightly-hairy ass cheeks, then teasingly pull them apart. One fingers strokes Jordan's pink hole, then darts inside it making the baby-faced strong man squirm with pleasure. Derek's finger finds Jordan's prostate and pushes against it, making him squirm even more.

Derek laughs sadistically and pulls his finger out, then brings it to his lips and licks his own cum off it.

Jordan goes to lick some, too, but Derek finishes it off before he can. Then he lifts Jordan up and plants him on the bench in front of them. The man who hasn't come yet is still hard. The apron has fallen over his cock and it sticks up like a tent.

Derek lifts up the apron. Jordan expects him to put a hand under there and finish him off...manually, but instead, Derek lowers his head under the apron, encloses his warm mouth around Jordan's cock, and goes down on it. He lets the apron drop over the back of his head so that Jordan can't see what he's doing.

 _Whateverthehell_  he is doing is so fucking good because a surge of pleasure runs through his body. He has to steady himself by placing his hands on either side of him. He melts back against the cool temperature of the tiles on the wall behind him as his eyes clench shut and his mouth falls open.

He moans. And Derek loves it.

Jordan isn't giant, but he's not small either. Derek expertly, however, is able to take his full length into his mouth...down his throat.

"FUCK!" Jordan shouts. When warm breath tickles his cock, signalling Derek's laugh, Jordan laughs too. Well, at least he tries to. It's a bit hard to laugh when you're being given the blowjob of your life.

Derek's tongue dips into Jordan's slit and that just about sends him over the edge.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ Going to cu–uuuum!"

Derek doesn't relent.

Jordan flails around trying to find something to grip. The bench, no, a nearby pot, no, the sink spout, no.  _Fuck it_ , he thinks as he shoves the apron off Derek's head. His fingers run through Derek's black hair, and just as he's about the come, they grip it. Hard.

He yells. He pants. He moans. He screams. He thrusts. He  _orgasms_ in Derek's mouth. His load shoots...one...two...three...nine spurts of white, hot cum shoot down Derek's throat. Derek catches one and lets it dribble back down over Jordan's sensitive cockhead, making him shudder.

When he has finally come down form his high, he opens his eyes, probably for the first time since they started this. Derek is looking back at him. Something white has caught in a part of his beard near his lip.

Jordan chuckles.

"What?" Derek asks, completely straight faced.

Jordan's hand grabs the back of Derek's head and he pulls him in for a kiss. He can taste himself on Derek, but thankfully he can also taste Derek; the taste he prefers.


End file.
